


Christmas brings out coffee (and forgotten childhood memories)

by That1_fan_girl_yea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Christmas, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1_fan_girl_yea/pseuds/That1_fan_girl_yea
Summary: Lance and Keith have to work together in Altea coffee shop in December, lots of Fluff and Angst is insured.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. 1st of December

**Author's Note:**

> The new Christmas fanfic, I hope you will like it!

##  1st of December

Lance was running late, again. 

This time it wasn’t his fault though, Pidge had used him as a science experiment and had forbidden him to look at his phone. And here he was, sprinting towards his job as if a pack of wild dogs was chasing him. All because Pidge needed someone to test a new computer program for her. 

Lance couldn’t help to shake his head; Pidge had looked so excited when he had agreed, so he didn’t regret helping, only not setting a timer. 

Paying too much attention to his thoughts and too little to the road ahead of him, and the people on said road, lead to Lance running headfirst into a stranger.

Both Lance and the strangers both fell on the ground, hard. Lance vision blurred momentarily upon impact with the ground underneath. Lance used the next few seconds on gathering his thoughts once again. 

“What the hell?! Can’t you see or something?” An angry voice yelled, effectively pulling Lance’s attention away from himself and over to the stranger he had headbutted. 

The stranger was a guy with black hair that seemed like it had been left alone a little bit too long. The stranger had a red campus hoodie on, so he was either a student as well or had someone close who was. 

Lance got himself up on his legs, brushing dust off his pants. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m late for work, so I didn’t pay too much attention to my surroundings,” Lance said, smiling awkwardly to the stranger. 

Now that he was face to face with the guy, Lance couldn’t help but notice that he was actually quite handsome if you set aside his hair, and the ruffed up look looked cute on him. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have waited to the last minute to get to work if you can’t multitask,” The stranger said bitterly, pushing roughly past Lance. 

Okay, he may be cute and handsome in his own way but he was also really rude. A part of this crash was his fault as well. 

“Hey! Listen here, buddy, I said I was sorry, but this wasn’t my fault alone. You don’t need to be so rude” Lance said quite loudly, making the stranger turn around. 

“Are you saying that it’s my fault?” The stranger asked, sounding very outraged by the accusation.

“No, I’m saying that we are both at fault” Lance narrowed his eyes at the stranger, just because Lance thought the other boy was cute didn’t mean he would let him step all over him. 

“Then you really must be blind,” The stranger said with a huff, walking past Lance but making sure to bump into his shoulder harshly.

“My eyes are fine, thank you very much,” Lance said after the stranger, cringing inwardly at his poor come-back. 

“Maybe you should get yours checked if you think that hair looks good, Mr Mullet” Lance yelled, only feeling more embarrassed by his now very late comeback.

Lance didn’t have more time to stand there, he was still very late for work, and this whole thing had just delayed him even more. He could only hope Allura would be too angry for his tardiness.

xXx

“I’m so sorry, Allura. I didn’t mean to be this late” Lance said as clearly as he could even though he was out of breath.

He may have sprinted the rest of the way, so he was only ten minutes late. He was still scared for Allura’s reaction; she was very punctual and did not like when others weren’t.

“It’s fine Lance, Pidge texted me, explaining that you probably were late” Allura said with an amused smile, handing Lance his apron.

“But you were later than I expected, did something happen on the way?” Allura asked as they both prepped the coffee shop for opening.

“I just ran into some trouble on the way, not to worry,” Lance said.

Lance loved working in Altea coffee shop, it had such a nice and cosy feel, and it did have some perks being friends with the manager of the shop. 

“Anyway, I have some news for you, for the whole of December you will be the mentor of a trainee. He is a bit of a rebel, and this is his way to do some community work so he can stay enrolled. He will be here for all your shifts so you will spend a lot of time together since you have taken extra shifts. His name is Keith, by the way. He should be here any moment” Allura said when they had finished prepping the shop. 

Just as Allura had finished her sentence, the door opened up and revealed a dark-haired guy that Lance immediately recognised as the stranger he had accidentally bumped into.

“Oh, Keith, there you are. Keith, this is Lance,” Allura gestured towards Lance before either of the boys could say anything. “He will be your mentor for your month here with us”

Both of the boys looked horrified by the news even though Allura didn’t notice. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.


	2. 2nd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is ranting and so is Keith

##  2nd of December

“Hunk, you would not believe the nerve of this guy” Lance whined over the phone, not giving his best friend even a chance to say hello.

“First he blames me for us BOTH to fall on the ground- I mean, yeah, I was kind of at fault for not paying too much attention to the road but it was both of our faults. Anyways. It turns out that he has to work at Altea Coffee because he is apparently a bad boy, who have gotten into too many fights and now needs community hours to stay enrolled. I have to be his mentor so we share schedules, I have to spend almost the whole of December with him” Lance spoke fast, too annoyed to slow down.

Lance heard a chuckle on the other end, stopping himself from continuing to rant about McMullet.

“You think my miserable life is something to laugh at? I’m hurt, Hunk, I didn’t think my best friend would do this to me” Lance said dramatically and maybe mildly annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, Lance, I didn’t mean to laugh, but have you tried talking to him? It sounds like you have to spend a lot of time together and it would be in the best interest of you both to be on each other's best side” Hunk said, sounding genuine sorry for laughing. 

“That’s the thing, Hunk, I did try. But he was just so annoying and we both started bickering” Lance huffed annoyed.

“Did you really try or did you insult him?” Hunk said with a knowing tone in his voice.

“Shut it, you haven’t seen his hair” Lance hissed, really happy Hunk couldn’t see him or his embarrassed blush for being called out.

Xxx

“He is so annoying, Shiro. I don’t get why he has it out for me, if anything I should be the one to hold a grudge, he bumped into me because he wasn’t paying attention” Keith set the plates down so hard that the whole table shook. 

“Calm down, Keith, maybe try to talk about putting the whole thing behind you,” Shiro asked with a soft chuckle.

“That sounds like a lot of effort to befriend someone I don’t like,” Keith growled lowly, still very annoyed.

“Well, you do have to spend most of December together, so maybe it’s the right amount of effort,” Shiro said, turning his back to his little brother, rolling his eyes at him.

“You are supposed to have my back in this” Keith mumbled under his breath, his annoyance only making Shiro have more fun. 

“Now, now, Keith, It’s December and Christmas is getting closer. Whatever feud you are having with a guy at work can wait till after dinner” Shiro said, seating himself at the table. 

“But you don’t get it, Shiro. He keeps making fun of my hair, calling me emo, and starts unnecessary fights with me. I can’t deal with that for a month, rather get kicked out that” Keith said with wild gestures as he also sat down. 

“Don’t say that. Besides it’s your own fault that you have to deal with this guy, so now suck it up and stop complaining” Shiro said leaving no room for Keith to argue. 

Keith let out a defeated sigh and started to eat. As much as he hated to admit it, Shiro had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December folks, hope you like the fanfic!


	3. 3rd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros bicker in a coffee shop, 5 feet apart 'cause they are not gay!

##  3rd of December

“December is our busiest month of the year. The weather and mood of the month are just perfect for warm drinks and cosy cafés, therefore perfect for Altea Coffee. So where normal Thursdays are a little slow, we can’t be sure for this one” Lance explained to Keith just a few minutes before the store was set to open.

They had an opening shift this day, which meant it was only them in the shop. 

The first thirty minutes went without a hitch, the shop was fortunately not as filled as it could have been, and Keith had almost every drink memorized. And even if Lance wasn’t going to admit it, he was actually enjoying Keith’s company. 

They barely exchanged words with each other, besides Lance helping Keith out the few drinks he was still unsure of. It wasn’t until the lunch rush came, that their dynamic broke. More specifically, the last hour of their shift was when everything went to hell.

The next shift had met in as the shifts overlapped over lunch to make the rush a bit easier. Both Keith and Lance were tired, having worked since 7 am. Maybe that was why they started discussing with each other, though none of them was entirely sure how it started. 

“This really shouldn’t be this hard for you, Keith,” Lance said after showing Keith how to do an iced coffee milkshake for the fifth time since the lunch rush started. 

“That’s easy for you to say, you have had two years of practice, this is my third day” Keith snarled annoyed.

“But you did this just fine an hour ago, what happened between then and now? Maybe that mullet really is eating your brain cells” Lance said, handing the iced coffee shake to one of the others so they could give it to a customer. 

“What’s with you and your obsession with my hair, it’s not even a mullet” Keith whisper yelled, trying not to bring too much attention to their argument since Altea coffee was almost filled to the brim. 

“It’s a disgrace to every hairdresser in existence, that’s my problem with it. And yeah, it’s most definitely a mullet” Lance said matching Keith, also not particularly fond of the idea of the whole coffee shop listening in on their fight.

“Well, if it’s only a disgrace for hairdressers then it shouldn’t be your problem. That’s unless you are trying to become a hairdresser, but then I have bad news for you buddy, you are at the wrong school” Keith sassed back to Lance, frustration seething through his voice. 

“It’s also an insult to anyone with eyes. Also, my sister’s a hairdresser, so I know my stuff when it comes to hair” Lance shot back, his hands moving on their own continuing to make the orders that were needed.

This lasted the rest of their shift, which luckily wasn’t that long. But n matter how long it lasted, when they finally got off of work, they both hurried away, happy to be able to get away from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking the Christmas fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary Christmas Movie Sleep-over!

##  4th of December

Lance sighed just before he knocked on Pidge’s door. He hadn’t been sure that he should go tonight, being exhausted from work and generally not feeling very Christmas-y. But it was a tradition, and Lance hoped that it would get his mind off of his annoying trainee. 

“Lance!” Pidge’s excited voice cut Lance’s train of thoughts off.

“Pidge, I’m sorry I’m late,” Lance said as he hugged the short girl.

“It’s fine, loverboy. Hunk told me work has been hard for you lately, I’m just happy you still came” Pidge said, pulling Lance into the apartment.

Lance was the last to arrive at the annual Christmas sleepover. Everybody else was already awaiting happily in the couch area. When they saw Lance and Pidge, they all got up to greet the newly arrived boy. 

After a few minutes of pleasantries and arguments over seating, the group was ready for a Christmas movie marathon. Lance uncharacteristically fell asleep halfway through the first movie and didn’t wake up until the group took a break after the fourth movie.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Hunk said apologetically, he felt awful because Lance did look like someone who needed sleep. 

“It’s fine, Hunk. Work has just taken a lot out of me with the December rush and my trainee” Lance sighed but smiled reassuringly to Hunk.

Lance and Hunk slowly followed the others out to the kitchen, though being far enough behind that they arrived late to the conversation. 

Just before walking in, Lance stopped Hunk and shushed him before he could protest. Lance wanted to hear his friends’ conversation. 

“Lance’s acting odd, is he okay?” Matt asked, concerned, taking a sip of his soda. 

“Yeah, I would like to know as well. Lance never falls asleep doing movies, especially Christmas movies” Pidge said, leaning against the counter.

“Allura complained about him and a trainee, apparently they fight all the time. Maybe that has something to do with it” Romelle said, also sounding concerned.

This was the moment Lance decided to join the conversation. 

“Speaking of her, what was the reason Allura couldn’t come tonight? I don’t think I ever heard it” Lance asked curiously, trying not to laugh at how everyone in the kitchen nearly jumped by his sudden input to the conversation.

“Oh, hey Lance, good nap?” Matt let out a high-pitched chuckle as he turned to look at Lance.

“Yeah, it was, I really needed it I think, work has been hard,” Lance said with a shrug, it really wasn’t something bad other than a little extra work. “Anyway, what about Allura?” Lance asked, changing the subject back to his question. 

“Her father needed her for something that couldn’t wait. She sends her apologies,” Romelle answered.

“That’s too bad, I hope it’s something good that he needs her help with,” Lance said with a little concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, me too,” Pidge said with a concerned smile, in this group, it was rare for someone to miss annual traditions, so everyone was always concerned when someone did miss one. 

“But anyway, you are okay, right, Lance?” Pidge asked, narrowing her eyes at Lance as though to see if he was lying. 

“Yes, I’m good, just an annoying trainee with a terrible hair doo who has been making my days a bit more tiring,” Lance said, ruffling Pidge’s hair as he smiled reassuringly at her.

For the rest of the evening, Lance tried to get how Keith's eyes looked as he won an argument out of his mind, and the feeling of familiarity it gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual but an update nonetheless :)


	5. 5th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Adam talk, it cute

##  5th of December

Keith opened his eyes slowly; he was exhausted. Not only had he been working every day since Tuesday and this was his first day off, but his mentor was a dick with some kind of obsession with his hair. 

Also, Shiro and Adam had dragged him to family night after work yesterday, so he had even gone to bed late, after binge-watching a whole season of The Good Place with them. 

Keith didn’t want to leave his bed, happily soaking in the warmth and softness of the bed and blanket. As he laid there, his thoughts started to circle a certain obnoxious barista, much against Keith’s own will. 

Yes, he was really annoying. Yes, he just wouldn’t shut up. And yes, he kept trying to pick a fight with Keith for no reason. Did this stop him from looking handsome in the early shifts with morning hair and a tired smile on his lips? Absolutely not.   


These feelings confused Keith because he really hated the guy. Lance kept becoming more annoying the more time they spent together, but Keth’s heart would speed up nonetheless if Lance leaned in a little too close. 

Keith groaned frustrated, gosh, he hated his mind. Why couldn’t it make up its thoughts on Lance?

Eventually, Keith got out of bed, not wanting to dwell in his misery any longer. Even though his body already missed the warmth of his bed long before he had even left it. 

Out in the kitchen, Keith was greeted by a tired Adam. Shiro wasn’t anywhere in sight, probably out on his morning run. 

“Goodmorning, sourpuss. What’s ruined your day this early?” Adam asked curiously, pouring Keith a cup of coffee. 

Kieth mumbled out a greeting as well, snatching the cup from Adam and quickly taking a big sip of the warm drink. 

“My mind is determined to annoy and confuse me to death. I’m sure of it” Keith finally answered after a few more sips of coffee. 

“Any specific topic or just a morning existential crisis?” Adam asked, also drinking a cup of coffee. 

“There is this boy...” Keith started, trying to ignore Adam’s knowing smile. “He’s really annoying, and he keeps starting fights with me. But for some reason, his blue eyes and messy hair won’t leave my mind. He also seems very familiar, but I can’t figure out where I know him from” Keith said with a sigh. 

“Maybe you have a class with him, but you have never noticed before” Adam suggested. 

Adam looked like he was about to say more, but he got caught off by Shiro who came into the apartment. And just like that, the conversation was forgotten by both parties.

Keith really enjoyed his day off from both work and school, and he even managed to keep his mind distracted from thinking about Lance anymore. It wasn’t until he was back in his bed that his mind wandered back to the strangely familiar blue eyes. 

Just before he fell asleep, faint memories from his childhood filled with blue eyes took over his mind. Unfortunately, he didn’t remember when he woke up.


	6. 6th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs into trouble and a certain someone helps him out

##  6th of December

It was late, Altea coffee was almost completely empty, only a few customers were left, and they even looked like they were about to leave. It had been busy today, and now was the first time since he had met at work that he could relax. 

Keith looked ready to pass out, and Lance couldn’t blame him. He was used to working in the coffee shop and even though he was exhausted, Lance couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be new and have worked the shift they just did. 

“Okay, everybody, we are closing in fifteen minutes, so if you want refills it has to be now and to-go,” Lance said loudly, making sure everybody heard him. 

Two of the customers came up to him and asked for a refill for their coffee and packed their stuff while it got made. Three just drank the rest of their coffee and left. This left only one person, a guy who didn’t make any moves to pack up or finish his drink. 

Lance didn't think much of it; the guy had ten minutes left after all, so he just kept cleaning up after the day. Keith was sent to the backroom to see if anything needed to be restocked, and Lance started to sweep the floors of the shop.

Before he knew it, twenty minutes had gone by, and the guy still hadn’t left, nor did he look like he was about too. As much as Lance hated confronting customers, he knew he had to ask the guy to leave. 

“Um, excuse me, sir, It’s after closing time, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Lance said with his best customer service smile. 

The guy in question turned to look at Lance, and the look in his eyes made Lance want to disappear, though he tried not to show it. 

“What did you just say to me?” The guy said with a dangerous tone, making Lance want to back down even more though he still stood his grounds. 

“I said, 'It's already ten minutes over closing time, so you will have to leave,'” Lance said firmly, trying to hide his fear from the guy. 

“Don’t you know who I am? I’m John Sendak. I can do whatever I want. Got it?” The guy, Sendak, snarled.

He was standing now and towered over Lance. He was both tall and ripped, and Lance felt like shrinking into himself. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you still have to leave, no matter who you are,” Lance said with a confidence he didn’t know he possessed. 

His words seemed to do the opposite of what he wanted. Because instead of retreating or at least back down, Sendak only seemed to get angrier by his calm words. Actually, Sendak looked ready to punch him. 

No. 

Not just ready to, but about to. 

Lance mentally prepared himself for the punch, but before it came someone beat Sendak to the punch, and hit the big guy just below the eye. Lance didn’t waste the opportunity given to him and quickly put Sendak in an armlock.

After securing the lock, Lance looked up at the person who had practically saved him, and to his surprise it was Keith.

“Could you be so kind as to call the campus police? This guy does not belong here” Lance asked with a strained voice, he was using most of his power to hold Sendak after all.

Keith nodded and ran up behind the counter, quickly dialling the number he needed, still holding a close eye on Lance while he did so. 

Lance didn’t notice Keith’s gaze as Sendak started to struggle seriously, and he had a lot of muscle to struggle with. But Lance was determined to hold on, not letting his grip slip once. He still felt an overwhelming amount of relief when Keith got back to him. 

“They will be here in a minute or two,” Keith said reassuringly as if he knew Lance was battling Sendak on their endurance level, which he probably did now that Lance thought about it.

“Thank you, Keith, for both calling the police and the punch, you really saved my ass there,” Lance said with a soft smile, though it didn’t hold as Sendak did a harsh movement which needed his whole attention. 

“20 questions until the cops show up?” Keith asked, looking at Lance in a way that made it known that he knew Lance needed the distraction.

Lance smiled gratefully and nodded, for once in December happy that Keith was here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real Klance will begin, I'm so excited!


	7. 7th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is very concerned about Lance

##  7th of December

“Lance, there you are, I was so worried!” Hunk’s voice felt like shattered glass in Lance’s tired mind. 

“Calm down, Hunk. I’m right here, safe and sound. Just a little bit tired” Lance said with a tired voice as he let his best friend give him a crushing hug. 

“But you literally spent the whole night at a police station because a guy tried to punch you,” Hunk said with a voice filled with panic. 

“It wasn’t that bad, Keith was there,” Lance said absent-minded, as he walked over to the couch to crash. 

“Keith? Isn’t that the guy you hate? Lance, what happened last night?” Hunk asked, confused, walking after Lance. 

“Keith’s alright, just needed actually to talk to him as you suggested. Keith punched Sendak before he could punch me” Lance said, though his words only seemed to make Hunk more confused. 

“Who’s Sendak?” Hunk finally got out, too many questions to actually ask them.

“Sendak’s the reason Keith and I had to sit at the police station all night. He’s the guy who tried to punch me. Apparently, he’s in some shady business, so they had to question us if we knew something about it” Lance said casually. 

“I’m sorry, he’s in some shady business, and you had to be questioned about it?” Hunk said, sounding like he was having a mental breakdown, which he probably was considering who he was.

“Yeah, Keith and I both. It sucked. Luckily, Keith offered to buy me breakfast as soon as they released us, so at least something nice happened” Lance retold calmly. 

“Are you and Keith friends now?” Hunk asked, really confused. 

“Yeah, I would say so. We had a bonding moment, if we are using Keith’s words” Lance said with a snort, as he recalls Keith’s offended face when he had claimed it wasn’t a bonding moment. 

“This, all of this, my brain can’t keep up right now. I’m happy you are okay, and now I will call Pidge and let her know that you are okay” Hunk said, patting Lance on the head before he walked out of the living room. 

Being left alone, Lance’s mind started to wander. He thought back to Keith’s answer when they had played 20 questions. They reminded him of his childhood best friend, Ki. 

It had been a long time since Lance had thought about Ki, it was nice to be reminded. After he had moved away in his last year of middle school, the connection had been lost between them. 

Lance had met Hunk and Pidge in high school, and the memories of his lost best friend had started to drift off even if he still missed him. Lance kind of hoped that Ki had found a new best friend as well, he deserved it. 

With these thoughts, Lance started to drift off to sleep. Dreaming about Ki and meeting the boy again, maybe even dreaming about Keith and Ki being the same person though Lance would never say that out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and another day closer to the point where I haven't written more, have fun!


	8. 8th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith have a little talk with Adam and Shiro about his surprisingly good mood

##  8th of December

Keith was still exhausted, even after a whole day off, but he had to go to work. At least he got to see Lance again, that was probably the only positive thing about going to work right now. 

Keith was a bit unsure where it had chanced between him and Lance. Maybe it had been on the police ride or the many hours they had spent at the police station, or maybe it had been over breakfast that morning or the many texts they had sent back and forth since then to now. Maybe it had been it all. 

Nonetheless, Keith couldn’t wait to see Lance. An unusual smile was on his lips and he hummed quietly to himself. That’s how he walked out to the kitchen, which shocked the couple who were eating breakfast. 

“Are you feeling alright, Keith?” Shiro asked, concerned, looking at his brother almost horrified. 

“Yeah, of course, I am. Maybe a bit tired but I’m otherwise feeling good” Keith said, pouring himself some cereal. 

“Are you sure? You are smiling and acting all happy un-Keith like” Adam asked, matching his boyfriend’s tone. 

“What? I can’t be happy to go to work?” Keith asked, confused. 

“Normally, I would say that yes you could, but you have literally complained for a week about how much you hate work,” Shiro said, looking suspicious at his brother. “What happened?”

“Well, the guy I work with and I sort of had a bonding moment,” Keith said, starting to eat. 

“The guy you work with… Is he the same guy you had a gay crisis over a few days ago?” Adam asked suddenly, making Keith freeze up.

“Maybe… I wouldn’t say it was a gay panic, just a mild confusion about how a person as infuriating as him could be so handsome” Keith said defensive, trying to hide his oncoming blush.

“No need to be embarrassed, Keith, you remember how Adam and I were when we first met,” Shiro said with a knowing smile, chuckling when Adam pushed him playfully. 

“Don’t remind me about it, I still have nightmares about you two” Keith groaned, burying his head in his hands, much to the couple's amusement. 

Before Adam could say anything more to embarrass him, Keith stood up.

“Well, work is calling, the torture has to wait,” Keith said, walking quickly towards the door with his middle finger raised high and pointing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, some cute boys, can't wait for you to see them all sad once again, but here have happiness


	9. 9th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a bonding moment, gain, but it's interrupted, uuuuuu

##  9th of December

Work was slow, something Lance really appreciated. Slow days were rare in December, so when they came you were grateful. 

It also meant that he and Keith could spend more time getting to know each other, something that surprised him how much he wanted to know about the boy. 

While they got to know each other, they joked around and started competitions with each other. Some of it may have been light flirting, but Lance wasn’t going to think too much about it. 

As they talked, Lance couldn’t help compare Keith and Ki. The two were very similar, maybe that was why Lance felt warmth in his chest when he thought of Keith. They both love the colour red, would kill for cats and lastly, they both absolutely hated oranges. 

“What are you thinking about, Sharpshooter?” Keith asked with a joking smile, as he friendly pushed lightly to Lance and got him out of his thoughts. 

“What’s with the nickname?” Lance chuckled.

“Well, you told me you are the unbeaten champion for the annual shooting rubber ducks competition here on campus, I think therefore Sharpshooter is an appropriate nickname for you,” Keith said calmly, ignoring Lance who was dying of laughter. 

“Should I then call you Samurai?” Lance asked, still trying to stop himself from laughing. 

“And why that?” Keith asked, confused.

“Well, you won a Kendo championship in high school, right? Therefore you are a full-fleshed Samurai” Lance said with a smirk. 

Keith looked like he wanted to talk back but he was interrupted by a customer. 

“You two are just too cute, normally I wouldn't say anything but as I drank my coffee I couldn’t help but observe you together. I wish my girlfriend and I could work together as you two” The girl said, after she paid for two to-go iced coffees. 

Before Keith or Lance could protest her claims, she was out of the door and gone. Leaving behind to very confused boys. 

“Did she just think that…” Keith’s voice trailed off without finishing the sentence.

“That we are dating? Yes, I think so” Lance finished and answered, feeling his cheeks heat up as he thought more about it. 

“We don’t act like a couple, do we?” Keith mumbled, sounding unsure. 

Lance wasn’t sure what to do, or say, all his feelings were mumbled together and he couldn’t figure out what they wanted him to do. 

“She obviously didn’t know what she was talking about,” Lance said, though his voice didn’t sound near as confident as he would have wanted. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, let’s just get back to work,” Keith said, sounding equally unsure. 

They went back to work as though nothing had happened, but their playful banter was none exciting and they both tried to avoid eye contact. It wasn’t that they were back to what they had been before, it was just awkward now, which was arguably worse. 

When the next shift met in, Keith and Lance both bolted for the door, wanting to get away and rethink their emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know if you like this or not


	10. 10th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hav you ever tried that your friends play your therapist, well now Hunk is doing that to Lance

##  10th of December

Lance laid on the couch as Hunk sat on a chair next to him, embracing his new job as Lance’s personal therapist.

“And why do you think you both reacted as you did?” Hunk asked formally, he both found this kind of funny and felt bad for his friend who was clearly in distress.

“I don’t know, Hunk. Maybe it was because we don’t actually know each other that well, and it’s awkward to be mistaken for a couple” Lance said defeated.

“Could it be something deeper than that?” Hunk asked with a knowing tone that made Lance feel a little lost. 

“Maybe? I don’t know. It could be, I guess, I just don’t know what” Lance ramble, burying his face in a pillow. 

“Alright. What about you, try to tell me what you feel when you think about Keith?” Hunk said, changing the subject just a bit as he felt Lance’s discomfort.

“He’s nice, I guess. Eh, I remember when I first saw him I thought he was handsome and cute in his own way, but when my irritation with him overshadowed it. Those thoughts didn’t really come into play again before he punched Sendak, and like my heart started pounding a little bit faster when he saved me…” Lance's voice trailed off as a smile formed on his lips as he thought about Keith. 

“Keep going,” Hunk said encouragingly, snapping Lance out his daydream. 

“And then we actually talked, you know, at the police station, and I started to get to know him better. I actually started to think I could be friends with him, and I started to think and he felt like that as well. We actually had good chemistry and good contrast in our personalities. His humour is actually fun when you learn that he’s a little dark and sarcastic. I think he found my humour fun as well, he at least invited me to breakfast, you wouldn’t do that unless you at least don’t hate the person anymore, right?” Lance rambled, almost forgetting Hunk was there.

“Okay, Lance, I need you to remember to breathe,” Hunk said as he heard Lance keep mumbling without really taking air in.

Lance nodded and took a few deep breaths, calming himself down a bit. When he was done he looked back up at Hunk with despair in his eyes. 

“I don’t know why I feel like this, I don’t get what it is about Keith that messes with my brain,” Lance said tiredly.

“Well, Lance, I’m not a professional therapist, I’m only here because I’m your best friend, but I’m pretty sure I know why you feel like you do,” Hunk said, making Lance lighten up. 

“You do? Please tell me” Lance said excitedly. 

“I think you might have a crush on Keith,” Hunk said carefully, preparing himself for Lance’s knee jerk reaction. 

“What?! No, I, I don’t, no impossible, KEITH? No, never, he, just no, his hair… what? Keith? A crush? I just, can’t, Crush. I mean, he does remind me of… NO. Hunk, I don’t think your right” Lance said, jumping up from the couch and paced around the room as he kept rambling about why he did NOT have a crush on Keith.

“He reminds you of who?” Hunk asked curiously, stopping Lance in his tracks. 

“He what?” Lance asked, confused, not having paid attention to Hunk. 

“He reminds you of who?” Hunk repeated, seeing Lance’s face change from confusion to a distant look. 

“My childhood best friend, the one that I had from kindergarten up until my last year of middle school. The one I moved away from. The one I might have gotten together with if I hadn’t moved away when I did. The one I’ll always feel like I abandoned, even if it wasn’t my fault” Lance said, looking out of the window, hugging himself. 

“Maybe that’s why you have gotten feelings for Keith because he reminds you of your childhood best friend that you had a crush on?” Hunk asked softly. 

“Maybe… I just want to be friends with Keith, and I don’t want things to be awkward between us,” Lance whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	11. 11th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are so cute... what could possibly go wrong? *smiles innocently*

##  11th of December

Working together was a little bit awkward at the beginning of their shift, but the two boys worked through it, ending up having a fine time. 

They had talked a bit about the girl from the other day, agreeing that you weren’t real friends before someone mistook you from a couple. That had made them laugh and they moved past the awkwardness. 

They started playing 20 questions once again when work began to become boring. It had kind of become their thing, it was nice and calm. Neither Keith nor Lance wanted to stop, and they ended up using most of the shift on talking together. 

Lance learned that Keith’s favourite Christmas movie was ‘The grinch’ because he sometimes felt like the grinch and when he was younger he hated Christmas. 

Keith learned that Lance’s favourite Christmas movie was ‘Home alone’ because he had always wanted to be Kevin. 

They laughed a lot, it was nice. 

Until a girl came to the counter. 

Lance recognised the girl, she was a regular. He had actually had a crush on her for a while, but December had apparently made him get over her because now he didn’t feel anything special when he looked at her. That didn’t mean he didn’t still find her beautiful, because that would be a lie, no she was still beautiful, Lance just didn’t have any feelings for her anymore. 

The girl looked a little nervous, and she didn’t look like she wanted to order. She had ordered earlier if Lance remembered correctly, so she wouldn’t need to order more. 

A little suspicious, Lance walked up to her with a wide smile on his lips. 

“What can I do to help you, Nyma?” Lance asked casually. 

“I, eh, I just wanted to ask if you wantedtogoonadatewithmeafteryourshiftends?” Nyma mumbled quickly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Lance asked, slightly confused. 

Nyma took a deep breath before she tried to talk again.

“Do you want to go on a date with me after your shift ends?” She asked, nervously. 

If this had been two weeks ago, Lance would have jumped at the chance to go on this date. But it wasn’t, and Lance didn’t want to go, not really. 

“I’m usually really tired after my Friday shift so I’m afraid I wouldn’t be very fun to be with” Lance answered awkwardly, but Nyma clearly didn’t get the message. 

“It won’t be anything big, trust me, just to a local café,” Nyma said, having gained more confidence. 

“I…” Lance looked over at Keith, who immediately looked away. “Fine, meet me out front at five pm,” Lance said, trying to sound excited though he didn’t really feel into the whole date. 

“See you,” Nyma said with a smile and walked out of the shop. 

There was only half an hour till his shift ended and that meant that Lance couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the time he had work. Keith also seemed distracted. Actually, the two of them didn’t talk for the rest of the shift. 

Lance felt guilty, not really for any reason but he somehow felt like he should have talked to Keith about it first, which was weird since they were friends and Lance didn’t usually ask friends if they were okay with him dating a total stranger. 

Why were feelings so confusing?

Before Lance knew it their shift was over, and the dreaded date was about to begin. 

Lance took a deep breath, he needed to be straight with Nyma and tell her that he didn’t have feelings for her. He didn’t want to lead her on or anything like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not that Christmassy but at least there is drama, am I right?


	12. 12th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a jealous bean and Lance is just tired

##  12th of December

Keith didn’t like being jealous, and he wasn’t jealous very often. But somehow he felt jealous when Lance was asked on a date with that girl yesterday. He felt angry with himself for feeling that way, Lance could date whoever he wanted; they were only friends after all.

Wait a minute.

Did that mean he wanted more with Lance than friendship? 

Keith shook his head because that couldn’t be right, for just a few days ago he hated the guy. Yeah, no feelings for his new friend. 

It was just because he reminded him of Taylor, his childhood best friend and crush, yeah. That must be why his heart ached when he thought about Lance and Nyma. 

Happy for finding a conclusion, Keith pushed it aside, even if the jealousy still bubbled in his stomach. 

Keith managed to keep his mind off Lance’s date on his walk to Altea coffee. It wasn’t until he actually saw Lance that the jealousy returned, much against Keith’s liking. 

Keith smiled awkwardly to Lance but said nothing. He wasn’t about to let his mouth say something his brain hadn’t approved of. Lance returned the gesture, seemingly avoiding Keith’s gaze as well. 

Maybe something happened last night?

“No, shut it, Keithbrain,” Keith thought to himself. “He’s probably just feeling your awkwardness” Keith shrugged off the weirdness and proceeded with his work as usual. 

Lance and Keith didn’t talk with each other until hours later when they were cleaning up after their shift. 

Keith cleared his throat.

“So, Lance, how did the date go?” Keith said as casual as he could, with his back turned the other boy. 

“Ehm, it was fine, I guess,” Lance said vaguely. 

He really didn’t want to talk about last night. 

“Just fine? That’s not how a date is supposed to be, right?” Keith said with a chuckle, not noticing how Lance seemed to want to avoid talking about the night. 

“Well, not all dates go well, Keith, something you would know nothing about,” Lance said dismissively, not noticing how mean that sounded.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith asked, insulted, turning around to face Lance. 

“I don’t know, Keith, what do you think it’s supposed to mean?” Lance sighed annoyed, also turning around. 

“Well, at least I don’t date every girl who comes up and ask me out,” Keith said, raising his voice just a bit.

“That’s because no girl does that to you” Lance shot back venomously.

“Maybe I don’t want a girl, maybe that is why,” Keith said with a smirk, pretty sure Lance wouldn’t have a come back for him being gay. 

“I haven’t seen any guys ask you out either,” Lance said without missing a beat, completely unphased by the new information.

“I don’t go around flaunting the people that ask me out, unlike someone else,” Keith said sharply.

“Not really my fault someone asks me out in public and won’t let me say no” Lance growled annoyed. 

“Oh no, Look at me, I’m a straight dude who has  _ way  _ too many pretty girls asking me out. My life is just so hard” Keith said sarcastically in a Lance parody. 

Lance chuckled dryly, making Keith uncomfortable. 

“I think we are done for tonight, so I’m going home, remember to lock the door,” Lance said lowly with a tone that made sure Keith didn’t interrupt him, Lance then tossed his keys to the shop to Keith. 

As Lance walked out of the door, he stopped and turned to Keith. 

“Keith, by the way, I’m not straight, I’m bi. Please, don’t mix those up again” Lance said coldly. 

Lance then walked out of the door, leaving Keith standing alone in the half-dark shop feeling nothing but regret and sadness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (Not really), but ya know the saying; Angst is healthy


	13. 13th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened on Lance's date with Nyma?

##  13th of December

Lance was lying in his bed, feeling miserable. Yesterday had sucked. The fight with Keith stood clear as day in his mind, only adding to Lance’s sadness. 

Lance regretted most of what he said, hating how condescending he had sounded, and how mean his words had been. At the moment, Lance had been convinced that it was Keith’s fault that the fight had started, now he wasn’t so sure. 

Keith had literally just wanted to ask about Lance’s date like any good friend would have. And Lance repaid him by snapping at him and insulting him. He really was an awful friend. 

Lance felt tears gather in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, as he didn’t feel like he deserved to cry, but it didn’t hold long. 

All Lance could think of as tears fell down his cheeks was that Keith would probably stop being his friend now, especially since Lance had been so mean. That sadness only added to how miserably he had already been since his date with Nyma.

His date with Nyma… 

Lance winced by even thinking about that night; it had quite literally been the worst night of his life. Nyma had been fine with him only wanting to be friends; she was actually appreciative of his honesty.

No, Nyma wasn’t the problem, her idiotic ex-boyfriend on the other hand very much was. 

xXx

About halfway through their coffee, a guy showed up, calling out Nyma’s name. Lance could feel Nyma tensed up next to him, clearly becoming uncomfortable in the guy's presence. 

Lance, being the good friend he was, stood up a little in front of Nyma with the most protective demeanour that he could. 

“And who’s asking?” Lance asked with a forced playfulness in his voice.

The guy’s eyes instantly fell upon Lance, and a dark shadow fell over them, so dark that Lance had to force himself to not back down.

“Rolo. That whore’s boyfriend,” Rolo said venomously, sending a quick nod in Nyma’s direction. 

“That’s not very nice to say,” Lance said calmly, holding back the anger that had overwhelmed him the moment before. 

“It’s not very nice to cheat either, but here we are,” Rolo said with a shrug.

“Cheat?” Lance heard Nyma say insulted behind him. 

“Going on dates with other guys while still dating someone is very much cheating, bitch” Rolo spat angrily, clearly having heard what Nyma had said.

“Sorry to inform you, Rolo, but this is not a date, it's a platonic outing,” Lance said with his biggest customer service smile while blocking Rolo’s view to Nyma and forcing the guy to look at him as well. 

“A guy and a girl can’t just be friends, it's physically impossible,” Rolo said as he had just heard a funny joke. 

“For you maybe, but well, I don’t even think there is a guy who would want to be your friend, so…” Lance said, dragging out the ‘O’. 

“That’s it, shut up, this has literally nothing to do with you, fag” Rolo exploded, looking all red in the face. 

“Fag?” Lance said, dropping the carefree facade and actually letting his anger sip through. 

“Yeah, fag, homo, whatever, only a fag would be friends with a girl,” Rolo said with a matter of fact voice. 

Before Lance, or literally any other person in the caffé, could start yelling at Rolo, Nyma spoke up.

“Enough, Rolo. Not only did you accuse me of cheating even though we broke up two months ago, but you also insult my friend, being homophobic to him, and being sexist to him and to me. This, Rolo, is the reason why we broke up in the first place, you are simply a horrible person and want nothing more to do with you” Nyma said sternly, not flinching as Rolo got visibly angrier.

“You little bitch” Rolo yelled and launched at Nyma, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on which person you ask, Lance was in the way.

This meant that Lance got tackled to the ground, luckily before Rolo could actually throw a punch he got pulled off of Lance by some of the other people in the caffé. 

“We already called the police, they should be here any minute,” One of them told Lance as he had gotten up on his feet.

“Thank you,” Lance said gratefully, as he winced when he touched his sore back. 

xXx

Lance carefully rolled over to his other side in bed, his back still hurt after all. Nyma had been texting him a lot since then, telling him thanks and asking if he was okay. Lance's mind couldn’t really focus on the texts today, as his mind was way too occupied in blaming himself for the fight he and Keith had had. 

Hopefully, he would get the chance to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped you liked it <3


	14. 14th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets, secrets in the mind, which one will be revealed this time

##  14th of December

Keith was back to dreading work, once again. It sucked more this time, though. He had just gotten used to being excited about work, and now that the excitement was gone Keith missed it. 

Keith groaned loudly as he turned around in his bed, trying to find the energy to get out of bed. 

After almost half an hour of self-petty Keith actually got up and got ready for the day, he had class right after his shift after all. If Keith remembered correctly, Lance also had class right after. 

Keith shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Lance. That boy had messed up all of his feelings, making Keith feel more confused than he could remember he had felt before. Just the thought of Lance made him angry, sad, happy and warm. 

Deep in those thoughts, Keith went out of the apartment and on his way to Altea Coffee, it wasn’t before he reached the glass doors to Altea Coffee that his mind went back to reality. His eyes met with familiar blue eyes, they both lingered for what felt forever, none of them wanting to look away. Almost as if they had a telepathic link, they both look away at the same time, pretending it hadn’t happened. 

Keith silently put on his apron, carefully to avoid Lance’s eyes. Keith wasn't sure how he would make it through the whole shift with only the two of them there, since they both clearly weren't over their fight. 

Just as their shift ended, having made it through with saying next to nothing to each other, Shiro walked in through the door to the coffee shop. Kieth smiles brightly when he sees his brother, happy that someone here can make him stop, even if it’s momentarily, feeling awkward. 

As Keith hugs Shiro, he misses Lance’s expression, which shifts from confusion to recognition.

“Takashi?” Keith hears Lance ask confused behind him.

Both Keith and Shiro freeze up by the name, no one calls Shiro ‘Takashi’ other than Adam and Keith occasionally, since he stopped using his first name in his first year of college.

Shiro pulls away from Keith and looks at the boy who just called him by his first name, very confused as to what’s happening. 

“It is you. I thought I was going crazy for a moment there. Long time no see” Lance laughed and walked closer to the two. 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he also seemed to recognise Lance, a smile spread on his lips as he looked at Lance. 

“You have grown a lot since I last saw you, I almost didn’t recognise you,” Shiro said and pulled Lance into a light hug, which the other boy happily returned.

Keith looked confused between the two, not understanding what was going on.

“You know Lance?” Keith asked, confused.

“What do you mean, Keith? Of course, I know him” Shiro said, looking between Lance and Keith confused.

Before Keith could ask why that was something that sounded like he should have been obvious, Lance interrupted. 

“Say, Takashi, how do you know Keith?” Lance asked curiously.

“Wait, do you seriously not remember each other?” Shiro asked with a chuckle.

Keith and Lance looked at each other confused before shaking their heads.

“Well, it has been over eight years since you last saw each other” Shiro mumbled quietly to himself. 

“Lance. Keith is my little brother. Keith Kogane-Shirogane” Shiro said matter of factly, studying Lance’s face.

Lance was taken aback by the information. Going through a lot of emotions. Denial, shock, happiness were some of them.

“Ki?” Lance asked carefully, looking searching at Keith. 

Upon hearing the familiar nickname, Keith looked at Lance’s shock, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden realisation. 

“Taylor?” Keith asked, feeling like he was about to cry. 

“It’s really you? I can’t… I can’t believe it” Lance said, sounding a bit lost.

Before Keith could say anything to him, Lance pushed past him and walked fast out of the door.

“I have class, sorry” Was all Keith heard Lance say before he left. 

Standing with Shiro next to him, Keith wasn't sure what to do about his new feelings. They overwhelmed him once again, and all he could do was pack up and go to class as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whatcha thinking? I hope you like the reveal and the fluster/confused boys :)
> 
> Also, Lance notices that Shiro is called Shiro now after this.


	15. 15th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets into trouble... again

##  15th of December

Lance was very grateful for not having any shifts today, after yesterday it was probably also for the best. 

He had spent most of his day at Matt and Pidge’s, not really doing much. The sibling pair hadn’t pushed as to why he acted unusually, but they had noticed, Lance knew as much.

Pidge had helped him study for a test and afterwards they had held a movie marathon, where Matt joined. It had been nice to have something to help him keep Keith, or Ki, off his mind. 

When he got up to leave, it was already very late and very dark out, it made him a little nervous, but he shook it off. 

Pidge followed him to the door, saying goodbye to him.

“Before you go, Lance, what’s up with you?” Pidge asked, her eyes were filled with concern. 

“You know the guy I’m currently working with, the annoying trainee,” Pidge nodded, and Lance continued. “Well, I started catching feelings for him and like a lot happened, but we got into this fight, and we said stuff we both regretted. So yesterday, we were both really awkward and avoided each other, up till the moment his brother showed up. I recognise his brother, and it turns out the guy I’m working with is my childhood best friend and old crush” Lance rambled.

“Well that explains why you have been weird all day,” Pidge said, trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

“Yeah, it does. We can talk more about it tomorrow. I want to get home before today ends” Lance said, as he looked at the time.

“We better, I can’t let you go around being this down in December,” Pidge said jokingly, giving Lance a quick goodbye hug. 

“But seriously though, I hope it works out for you,” Pidge said with a soft tone as she pulled away from Lance. 

After that, Lance began his journey home on food. It was freezing, so Lance decided, against his better judgement, to take the much faster back alleyways home. He quickly came to regret this decision, as the back alleyways were really creepy. 

When he was almost home, Lance let out a relieved sigh, but he had let his guard down too soon as a person stepped out of the shadows… holding a knife… 

Lance was about to call out for help, but the person shushed him, pointing at the knife. This was very effective, making Lance silently hope someone would stumble upon the scene.

“What do you want?” Lance asked as calmly as he could. 

“Money. Give me all of you valuable things, now” The guy said sternly, not wasting any time. 

“I’m a broke college student. I have nothing of value” Lance said nervously, knowing that this was unfortunately true.

“You have a phone on you, right? Nobody goes anywhere without their phone” The guy said, suddenly sounding more desperate. 

“Sorry to disappoint, I left my phone back home,” Lance said, genuinely feeling sorry for the guy. 

“If you are lying, I’ll, I’ll slit your throat. Understood?” The guy threatened, stepping closer to Lance. 

“I got it, I got it,” Lance said, scared, holding his hands up in defence. 

Suddenly, Lance remembered he had his laptop on him, but it held all of his assignments and was not about to give it up. This of course only made Lance more scared. 

“Better luck finding someone else,” Lance said nervously and tried to walk past the guy.

Lance thought he had made it, but just as he walked past the mugger, the guy stopped Lance.

“What’s in the backpack?” The guy asked suspiciously.

“Books. Phycology books to be precise” Lance answered easily since it was partly true. 

“Not any computer, or something like that?” The guy said, getting closer to Lance than he was comfortable with. 

“No, of course not, I would have given it to you if there were,” Lance said with a nervous smile. 

“Really? Then let me see inside” The guy walked even closer, helping Lance get a closer look of his face. 

“Why? You don’t trust me?” Lance said, knowing full well that the gig was up and prepared himself for being attacked. 

“I don’t,” The guy said and took a swing at Lance with the knife.

Lance had been prepared for the knife and moved to the side, only getting grazed lightly by the knife on his shoulder, it could have been much worse. Lance didn’t waste time thinking about the pain and used his other arm to grip the guy’s wrist so he couldn’t stab with the knife anymore.

Lance then drove his attacker's arm down against his knee, making him drop the knife. Lance was too focused on the knife to think about the guy's other arm, so when a fist connected with eyes, Lance was caught by surprise.

Lance fell on the ground, his whole world spinning. He saw his attacker stand over him, clearly angry and ready to punch and kick him, but before anything happened a familiar black-haired boy came to his rescue. 

Keith quickly put the guy in a lock and looked back down on Lance.

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, Ki, you really saved my butt though,” Lance said happily, not noticing the use of the old nickname. 

“Police are on their way when they get here. You are coming with me. I live closer, and you are bleeding, so don’t even try to argue with me” Keith said, looking intensely at Lance’s neck. 

“Sounds fine with me,” Lance said, way too tired to actually argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it :)


	16. 16th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith start to remember the good old days as well as some feeling ;)

##  16th of December

“Do you want help with that?” Keith asked Lance as he cleaned the cut on his shoulder. 

“N- Actually, yes, thank you,” Lance said, changing his mind from saying ‘no’ at the moment.

Keith nodded understanding and took the cloth from Lance. He then walked over the couch and gestured for Lance to sit on the ground in front of him. 

“So, do you always get in this much trouble?” Keith asked to lighten the mood and keep Lance’s mind off the stinging sensation in his shoulder.

“No-” Lance winced before continuing. “- This has been a very punchy month even for me” Lance chuckled. 

“Hopefully that doesn’t mean the month has been all bad” Keith said, putting more water on the cloth.

“There have been some good things,” Lance said teasingly.

“Uh-hu, like what?” Keith said, matching Lance’s tone, not noticing the smile that slowly formed on his lips.

“All the shifts I've been taking here in December are finally paying off,” Lance said nonchalantly, laughing at Keith’s fake offended huff. 

“Kidding, I’m kidding. It was nice to see you again,” Lance laughed, though another wince cut off his laugh.

“It was nice seeing you again as well,” Keith said softly.

They sat in silence for the rest of Keith's cleaning of Lance’s cut. It was a nice silence, familiar even. Almost as if it was something they had always done, like they were back to middle school again. 

After Keith finished up and put a bandage on the cut, they both sat a bit without saying a word. Lance turned around to face Keith, a relaxed smile on his lips as he had suddenly remembered something. 

“Can you remember the story behind our nicknames?” Lance asked, looking at Keith expectantly.

“Of course,” Keith said with a soft smile as he also started to remember. “You called me Ki for two reasons. First reason, when you were younger you couldn’t pronounce Keith right, so you shortened it to Ki. The second reason, Ki means ‘arisen’ in Korean, and when you found that out, you said it fit me because I always rose to a challenge” Keith said fondly, seating him next to Lance on the floor as he talked.

“And you called me Taylor for two reasons as well. First reason, you called me Taylor for how I thread the needle when we sledge down the hills in our hometown. The second reason, I was, and still am, the biggest Taylor Swift fan” Lance said smiling, playfully bumping into Keith.

This made them both laugh and start a little shoving match. The shoving got a little out of hand, and Keith may have put a little bit too much power into a shove. This meant that Keith himself lost his balance and fell, and since it had been mid shove, Lance fell as well.

As they laid on top of each other, they both started to laugh, both unable to stop. After laughing out, they both slowly calmed down, but none of them moved. They just laid there slowly focusing more and more on the other. 

Without much thought, Lance slowly leaned in closer to Keith, stopping himself right before their lips touch. 

“Keith…” Lance didn’t get to say anything else as Keith closed the short distance between them, crashing their lips together. 

Lance lifted his good arm and cupped Keith’s cheek, deepening their kiss. This kiss had been a long time in the making, so now that it finally happened they both wanted it to last. The kiss itself was soft and sweet, making them both not wanting to stop. 

As they both reluctantly pulled away for air, reality hit them both hard. They had just kissed. Not only that, but the kiss had been amazing. Almost simontasonally, they started to blush, just thinking about their kiss.

Keith quickly crawled off of Lance, mumbling out an apology. 

“I should get back, it's very late, and Hunk’s going to be worried,” Lance said, trying to not think about how warm his face felt. 

Keith looked at a watch hanging on a nearby wall, a little surprised that it was 1.30 am, and nodded. He was getting increasingly more happy that Adam and Shiro were at Adam’s apartment tonight. 

“Get home safely,” Keith said, looking everywhere but at Lance.

“Yeah, eh, see you tomorrow or later today whatever, just see you,” Lance said quickly and left through the door without any more words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Klance kiss!!!! I hope you liked it :))))))


	17. 17th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is spiralling just a bit in his thoughts

##  17th of December

Lance tried not to think much about work. He had done it yesterday so he could do it again, right? Yesterday hadn’t been that bad, yeah he and Keith hadn’t talked that much outside of work-related stuff, okay they hadn’t talked at all outside of work stuff since they had kissed, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

It really wasn’t. It’s not like it raised a lot of questions in Lance’s mind about whether Keith had liked the kiss or not. Nope, not at all.

Lance shook his head. He needed to focus. He couldn’t think about Keith right now, no matter how much he wanted to. He was at work, and he needed to act professionally. 

As much as that helped, some of his minds still stayed with Keith, like how soft his lips had been and how much he wanted to kiss the other boy again. It also said stuff like Keith looked really cute today, and how nice his handwriting was. 

Lance had to literally fight himself not to blush every time that part of his brain started to say something, since he didn’t want Keith to see him like that again. 

A part of Lance was also really insecure that Keith didn’t like the kiss, and that's why he hadn’t brought it up again. Lance then had to remind himself that he hadn't brought it up either, so that didn’t mean anything. 

But that didn’t stop his mind from telling him that Keith now hated him and if it was the kiss’s fault, it was that he had left right after. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Keith’s voice brought Lance back to reality. 

“A little sore, but it’ll be fine” Lance smiled reassuringly to Keith.

“That’s good,” Keith said, leaving them both standing in awkward silence. 

“Thank you for helping me by the way, both with the guy and cleaning the cut,” Lance said to break the silence. 

“Of course, I’m happy to have helped,” Keith said, sounding just as awkward as Lance felt.

Before they could continue whatever it was, they were doing Lance saw Allura and Romelle walk in and took the chance to get away from the conversation. 

“Hey, Rommy and Llura. Are you having a date before Allura’s shift?” Lance asked as they came to the counter. 

“Yeah, I’m going home this Christmas so we both want to spend as much time as we can together,” Romelle said excitedly, kissing Allura on the cheek making the other girl blush a little.

“That’s so sweet,” Lance cooed. “So the usuals?” 

“Yes, please” Allura smiled, and with that, the two girls walked over to a table.

“I’ll make the vanilla iced coffee, and you can make the caramel hot chocolate,” Lance said to Keith, already starting on his part. 

Keith nodded and started, as well. 

After that, Lance and Keith didn’t talk anymore. They both stole a few glazes at each other but nothing more. And when the time came for Allura to take over, they only said a quick goodbye to each other before running off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the awkward boys :)


	18. 18th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a little talk with his mom

##  18th of December

“Hola Mijo. ¿Está todo bien?” Lance smiled as he heard his mom’s voice through the phone.

“Si Mami, everything is fine,” Lance said, trying to make it sound as real as he could. 

“What happened, Mijo?” Lance’s Mami said, not sounding convinced at all. 

“Eh… I’m coming home for Christmas this year, I have already booked for tomorrow” Lance said, ignoring his mom’s question. 

“That’s great, Leandro. I can’t wait to see you again. It’s been way too long, mijo” Maria said excitedly. 

“How about the others?” Lance asked curiously, leaning against a wall.

“Louis, Lisa, Nadia and Sylvio are coming on the 24th, and they will stay until the 2nd of January. Rachel and her girlfriend are coming on the 20th and will stay until the 29th since they will spend new years with the girlfriend’s parents. Marco will come just in time for family dinner on the 24th and will only stay until the 28th since he wants to meet a girl’s parents on the 29th. Veronica arrived today, and she won’t leave until after new years, she has to do some work while being here but it’s better here than her not coming at all” Maria explained in detail.

“So everybody is coming? That’s great” Lance said, he couldn’t wait to see his siblings again.

“Si, your Papi, and I can’t wait to see you all again. When are you planning on leaving, hopefully after new years” Maria asked expectantly, making Lance chuckle. 

“Yes, after new years. I was thinking about taking back the 3rd of January if that’s okay?” Lance asked, a little unsure. 

“That would be great, mijo, I can’t wait to hug you” Maria cooed, clearly happy that he would stay for so long.

“I can’t wait to hug you as well,” Lance smiled.

“Now, Mijo, what’s wrong?” Maria asked sternly, not having forgotten Lance’s avoidance of her question before. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Mami,” Lance said nervously. 

“ _ Dios Mio, _ Leandro, do not lie to me, even over the phone I can tell something is wrong,” Maria said, rolling her eyes at her youngest even if he couldn’t see her.

“There’s this boy…” Lance finally caved.

“A boy?” Maria said both encouragingly and a little surprised, she had never heard her son talk about boys though she had always suspected that he swung both ways.

“Yes, a boy… I work with him. He’s so annoying but also sweet? Sometimes I just want to yell and scream at him, but at the same time, I want to see him laugh and smile. I want to see him when I’m sad, and I want to hug him if he’s sad…” Lance trailed off, not saying anything more.

“Oh, Mijo, that’s love. Have you told him you feel?” Maria said, getting a little bit sentimental by hearing her son describe his feelings for this boy. 

“No, I haven’t. I don’t think he likes me back, at least not that way” Lance said quietly, already having accepted that it probably wasn’t going to work out between him and Keith.

“You can’t know for sure unless you tell him about your feelings, Querido. You owe it to yourself to be sure” Maria said softly. 

“I guess…” Lance was about to say more but accidentally looked at the time, realising that he had to hurry. “I, eh, I have to go to work now, sorry Mami, I’ll text you tomorrow from the airport,” Lance said, starting to get ready to leave.

“Of course, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, love you,” 

“Love you too, Mami,” Lance said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, I certainly liked writing it :)


	19. 19th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith talk.. . Or do they ;)

**19th of December**

* * *

Lance knew that he needed to talk to Keith, at the very least to say goodbye before he got on the plane home. Lance knew this but that didn’t stop him from hesitating before knocking on Keith’s apartment’s door. 

“Hey, Lance, you’re here for Keith, right?” Shiro said as he was the one to open the door. 

“Hi Shiro, yeah, is he home?” Lance said nervously. 

“Yeah, he’s hiding in his room, saying me and Adam are bullying him” Shiro laughed, showing Lance inside. 

“Yeah, are you?” Lance asked curiously, trying to ignore the nervousness bubbling inside of him. 

“Maybe,” Shiro said mischievously, making Lance laugh. 

They reached Keith’s bedroom door, and Shiro knocked on it. 

“Keith, Lance is here to see you,” Shiro said through the door when he didn’t get an answer. 

After Shiro said that, it sounded like someone fell out a bed inside the room, and after a moment Keith opened the door with messy hair. 

“Heeeyy, Lance” Keith said, awkwardly leaning against the door frame. 

“Okaay, Adam and I were going to watch a movie, so I’m going back to that,” Shiro said, sending Keith a look that Lance couldn’t decipher. 

Lance and Keith stood in awkward silence for some moments before Lance cleared his throat. 

“Can I come in?” Lance said with an awkward smile. 

“Yes, of course,” Keith said, only just realising that he was blocking the entrance to his room. 

Lance followed Keith into the room, curiously looking around. He recognized some of the posers as some that Keith had in middle school as well, the boy was still the same in his core after all. The nostalgia made Lance smile. 

“So, you're here to see me?” Keith asked, dragging Lance back to reality. 

Lance looked at Keith, who had seated himself on his desktop chair, debating if he really should go through with this talk. 

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you,” Lance said, gathering his courage as he seated himself on Keith’s bed. 

“Okay?” Keith said encouragingly as Lance didn’t say more, though he also sounded somewhat nervous. 

“It’s about… It’s about our kiss” Lance said quietly, avoiding to look at Keith. 

“I actually have also wanted to talk to you about it, so that’s funny” Keith said, also avoiding to look at Lance. 

“Before I moved, I think I started to catch feelings for you. It was very confusing since I hadn’t come to terms with me being bi yet, and you were my best friend. I kind of forgot about it, or maybe I chose to not remember it…” Lance trailed off, unsure where he was going with this. “Well, I don’t know. I just thought you should know… that” Lance mumbled. 

“That night we kissed, I, I hope… Well, we kissed” Lance said, giving up on the many sentences that he was trying to say at once. 

“We did kiss. Did you like it?” Keith asked nervously, making Lance blush. 

“I… It was nice?” Lance said it like it was a question though it wasn’t, not really. 

“Yeah?” Keith perked up, sounding somewhat hopeful. 

“Yeah.” Lance confirmed, nodding at Keith. 

Lance took a deep breath, he had to say this now as he had to leave soon. Lance looked up, determined to say what he felt to Keith. 

“Keith…” Before Lance could say anything else, Shiro barged into Keith’s room. 

“Sorry Lance, but Keith, Adam and I have to go to the hospital now. Adam’s grandma fell and we are closest to the hospital and to her” Shiro said, sounding very apologetic. 

“Hey, no worries, just go. I have to get moving as well” Lance said sympathetically. 

“We’ll talk later, Keith,” Lance said with a quick smile. 

“Yeah, see you” Keith responded, but sounded a little distant, though it was understandable since what he had just been told by Shiro. 

And just like that Lance left for the airport, only making a quick stop at his apartment to get his suitcase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm posting this over my phone so mistakes could happen and it's not proof read, so yeah, but anyway, I hope you liked it despite that :)


	20. 20th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lance and Keith reflect a bit

##  20th of December

Waking up in his childhood bedroom was surreal; it had been way too long since he had been here since he hadn’t had money to get home for thanksgiving. But as weird as it felt, it was still something Lance wouldn’t trade for the world. 

Lance absolutely loved his family, and being able to see them at Christmas was very exciting. But something muted the happiness he should be feeling, well more accurately the absence of a conversation with a certain someone muted his happiness. 

Lance sighed loudly, couldn’t he just forget about the whole Keith mess for a few days, enjoy Christmas, then on the 26th he could call Kith and they could figure out whatever that kiss meant. But no, Lance’s mind just wanted to think about Keith.

“What’s wrong, Lancey?” Veronica’s voice pulled Lance back to reality.

Before Lance could answer, his mom did it for him.

“He’s in love,” Maria said teasingly at her son.

“Mami, stop,” Lance said embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands.

“In love? Who's the lucky girl?” Veronica asked curiously, taking a sip of her coffee.

“...It’s a guy, actually” Lance finally said.

“Still didn’t answer who?” Veronica said, smiling into her cup

“You remember the Kogane-Shirogane’s, right?” Maria asked when Lance didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, the youngest son was Lance’s best friend up until we moved” Veronica answered, sounding a little bit confused. 

“That’s the guy,” Maria said, smiling at her son as he blushed. 

“Really? How did you meet each other again?” Veronica asked, now very interested in her little brother’s love story. 

“Well, Ronnie, you know how I work at Altea coffee, right?” Lance started, telling his Mom and Veronica the whole story.

“And you just left without saying a word to him?” Veronica asked, confused. 

“What should I have said at that moment? ‘Hi, I know a person close to you just fell, but I’m flying home today so could we finish this talk now’? Come on, Ronnie, I couldn’t do that” Lance said, though he did regret not saying goodbye to Keith.

“No, of course not, but you should have said goodbye properly,” Veronica said, unsure what to say.

“Yeah, I wish I had,” Lance said quietly. 

xXx

Keith was determined to see Lance and actually talk today. He felt a little guilty about just leaving Lance like that yesterday, though the other had been very understanding. 

Adam’s grandmother had been a big part of Keith and Shiro’s lives after their parents died so Keith really wouldn’t have been able to focus on the conversation if he had stayed, and Keith knew that. But even with that knowledge, Keith still felt guilty. 

Keith sighed; there was no point in being hung up on the past. He just needs to clear things with Lance, and maybe, hopefully, kiss him again. 

With newfound confidence, Keith knocked on the door in front of him. As he waited, he got more anxious, but he tried not to let it get to him. When the door finally opened, it wasn’t Lance who stood in the door opening. It was someone Keith faintly recognized as Lance's friend and roommate, Hunk.

“Hi, I’m Keith, I work with Lance, is he here?” Keith asked awkwardly. 

“Oh, Keith, I have heard a lot about you,” Hunk said with a smile, stepping aside to indicate that Keith should go inside. 

Keith followed the big guy inside the apartment, hoping Lance hadn’t only said bad things about him.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Keith, but Lance isn’t here,” Hunk said, sounding genuinely sorry.

“Maybe I can wait here until he comes back?” Keith asked.

“Normally, I would say you could, but he won’t be back until after new years. He flew home yesterday. I thought he told you when he went to talk to you” Hunk said, sounding a little bit confused. 

“What?” Keith asked, confused. 

“So he didn’t tell you?” Hunk asked carefully.

“He didn’t get to. Our conversation got cut short. I need to see him. We need to talk” Keith said, walking around the apartment. 

“Hey, Keith, it will be fine. He will be back in a few weeks, and you can talk” Hunk said, trying to reassure the clearly distressed boy.

“You don’t get it Hunk, I really really like Lance. I’ve already missed my chance to tell him that way too many times. I’m done waiting” Keith said, looking at Hunk.

“Then find him and tell him what you feel,” Hunk said after a moment of silence.

“I don’t even know where he lives,” Keith said, sounding completely hopeless. 

“Give me your phone,” Hunk said, and Keith did that, confused, but without any complaints.

“Now, you have my number and Lance’s address, go get him,” Hunk said with a smile, handing Keith his phone back.

“Thank you, Hunk, I hope we get to talk more another time,” Keith said sincerely. 

“I hope that too. And Keith” Keith looked back at Hunk. “Don’t hurt him, or else I have to hurt you” Hunk said with a smirk.

“Couldn’t dream of it,” Keith said, smiling back at Hunk. 

Without saying anything else, Keith hurried back to his apartment to pack so he could get on a plane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it because I really stressed to finish this *awkward laugh*


	21. 21st of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance opens the door to a suprise

##  21st of December

Lance tried to focus on Rachel and her girlfriend, Plaxum, but his mind kept circling back to Keith. That made Lance guilty about two things, one that he wasn't paying attention to his sister who was clearly very excited about her girls(understandably so) and two that he hadn’t said goodbye to Keith.

Lance shook his head, forcing his mind to focus on Rachel as she told the story of how she and Plaxum had gotten together. It was actually an adorable story. 

They had accidentally texted each other, and as they talked, they started becoming friends, then they had found out that they went to the same college. They messed up one day and just fell for each other instantly.

Just as the two girls finished the story, someone knocked on the door, which was a little odd since none of the people in the house expected anyone. Lance went to open the door, surprised to find Keith on the other side. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked, confused, but even that couldn’t lay bounds on how happy he was to see Keith. 

“Well, I went to your apartment yesterday, and you weren’t there. So I talked a bit to Hunk and found out you had flown home, he then gave me the address, and I flew out to see you. I hope it’s not too creepy” Keth explained nervously. 

“No, no, I’m actually really happy to see you,” Lance said sincerely, smiling at Keith.

“How did you pay for the flight?” Lance asked, sounding a tad concerned.

“My work at Altea coffee was community hours for the college, but Allura decided to hire me and so she paid me for all the shifts I took since I had done some good work” Keith explained awkwardly. 

“You really used that money to fly all the way out just to see me?” Lance asked, amazed.

Keith gave a small nod as an answer, making Lance blush a little.

“Leandro, who’s at the door?” Lance heard his mom asked.

“No one, Mami,” Lance yelled back as he saw Keith’s panicked face. “Anyway, Mami, I’ll go on a walk. I’ll be back before dinner, promise” Lance yelled after a moment's thoughts.

“Just set your suitcase here, you can sleep here tonight since hotels are not cheap,” Lance said and signalled to Kith to go on the walk with him. 

The boys walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love that you visited me, but why didn’t you use the money to fly home?” Lance asked, breaking the silence, smiling curiously at Keith.

“My parents are dead, Lance, I only have Shiro and Adam left, and well Adam’s grandma,” Keith said, looking off to the horizon.

“Wait; what? When? How?” Lance stopped up, too overwhelmed by the news. 

“It was about one year after you moved, it was late, and they were driving to pick Shiro and me up from Adam’s house, they never got there” Keith explained quietly. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine what that must have been like,” Lance said sincerely, trying to hold back tears. 

“It was hard, but Shiro did a great job being there for me, and so did Adam. I still miss them, I will always miss them, but I’m okay, thanks to Shiro and Adam,” Keith said, looking up at Lance with a reassuring smile. 

The two stood like that for a moment just staring at each other, both unsure what to say next. 

Keith opened his mouth to talk to Lance, but the other boy beat him to it. 

“So any plans for Christmas?” Lance asked, trying to get to a lighter subject.

“Probably what I usually do, spend it with Adam, Shiro and Granny,” Keith said, a happy smile formed on his lips. 

Lance nodded, he figured that ‘Granny’ must be Adam’s grandma, so he didn’t ask any further.

“That, of course, is if I can get a plane back, almost every flight was booked when I flew here, and I have a feeling that it will only become worse as we get closer to Christmas,” Keith said, sounding a bit nervous. 

“Say, if you can’t get a plane back before after Christmas, then you can stay with my family for Christmas,” Lance said, seeing how much Keith needed the offer.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, sounding both grateful and shocked.

“Of course, the more, the merrier and I’m sure Mami will be thrilled to see you,” Lance said, smiling at how Keith's face lit up.

“Thank you,” Keith said after a moment processing Lance’s words, he then almost tackled Lance with a hug.

“That’s what friends do” Lance mumbled out into the hug.

After minutes of hugging the boys realised how close they were and pulled away from each other. 

“Anyway, we should probably head back before it gets dark,” Lance said, his head turned to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Good idea,” Keith nodded, also not looking at Lance. 

And with that, the two began to walk back to Lance’s house. They were quiet and tried not to look at each other as they walked. This allowed Lance to take his phone out to text his family’s group chat.

**The baby:** Keith’s staying over tonight and until he can get a plane back

**The intelligent one:** THE Keith??? How and when did he get here???

**Mami <3:** That’s fine sweetie :) Will he stay for Christmas?

**The baby:** Most likely

**The first spawn:** Who’s Keith??? Am I supposed to know him?

**The intelligent one:** That’s Lance’s boyfriend ;)

**The baby:** Shut it, Ronnie, he’s just a friend

**The gorgeous one:** ‘Just a friend’ I've heard that one before

**The baby:** Not doing this now. 

**The baby:** Anyway guys, just a heads up, do not ask him about his parents

**Mami <3:** Why?

**The baby:** I’ll tell you at a later time, just do it

With that Lance put his phone back in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> The baby: Lance  
> Mami<3: Maria (Lance's mom)  
> The intelligent one: Veronica  
> The first Spawn: Luis  
> The gorgeous one: Rachel


	22. 22nd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith actually talk (for real this time)

##  22nd of December

Lance slowly woke up, the sun hitting his face. The more his mind woke up; the more Lance became aware of his surroundings. Someone was lying next to him, and they had their arms wrapped around him. 

Lance shrugged it off and snuggled closer to the person, too tired to try to figure out who it was. The person was warm, and that was all Lance cared about right now. 

The person even pulled Lance into his arms when the boy had crept closer. They laid like that for at least an hour, both of them half asleep. As they started to wake up for real, it took a moment for them to process how close they laid and who the other was. 

“Morning Keith” Lance mumbled quietly as he slowly got off of Keith.

“Slept well?” Keith asked, sending Lance a small smile. 

“Yeah. You?” Lance asked back, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

“Lance we should talk,” Keith said, not answering Lance’s question. 

“We really should,” Lance sighed, turning around to face Keith.

The two of them then proceeded to sit in silence, but unsure on how to proceed.

“I really like you, and I’m terrified because of it,” Lance finally said, becoming fed up with the silence. “The last few days I haven’t been able to think of anything other than our kiss… and you. I keep thinking that if I hadn’t moved back then, maybe we two had actually gotten together” Lance said, not daring to look at Keith.

“I’m not sure you feel the same way, and it’s silly that I still think about it” Lance laughed dryly. 

“No, it’s not silly; I think about it a lot as well. You know I resented you for a long time for you moving away, I felt betrayed and hurt. It wasn’t until Adam talked to me, telling me that you were the one who moved and had to adjust to a whole new school and home. After that, I was still sad and hurt, but I was angry at you” Keith said, a sad smile formed on his lips.

“I really liked you back then, even though I would admit it. Reconnecting with you this past month, the feeling came back. It wasn’t the exact same, like the new you made me feel those feelings even stronger. The night we kissed… It made me realise just how many feelings I have held onto, and it just felt so amazing to let them out” Keith said, the sad smile changing into a much softer and happier one. 

“So, What I’m hearing is that you like me back?” Lance asked carefully, trying not to be too hopeful. 

“That’s exactly what you are hearing” Keith confirmed happily.

“Well, great, that means we like each other” Lance said, finally lifting his head and looking Keith in the eyes. 

The boy smiled softly at each other, slowly leaning closer. But just before they kissed, someone yelled downstairs that breakfast was ready, making the two boys jump away from each other. The movement caused Lance to fall off his bed and down on the floor. 

Keith took one look at Lance and started laughing; Lance soon joined in as well. 

“Come now, Taylor quit playing one the floor, breakfast is ready” Keith chuckled, which earned him a point from Lance. 

“Don’t start on that nickname again,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes but a happy smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute confessions that I hope you liked :)


	23. 23rd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells his mom why she shouldn't mention Keith's parents

##  23rd of December

Lance felt like he was floating, the high of confessing to Keith was still going strong, and Lance couldn’t stop smiling. 

He’s hand had kept brushing up against Keith’s on ‘accident’ throughout dinner, and that had made both of the boys blush, and Lance’s family just looked at them knowingly.

Lance now stood in the kitchen looking at Keith talk to his sisters with a fond smile, just taking in the moment. 

“Leandro, could you help your old Mami with washing the dishes?” Maria asked from the sink.

“Of course, Mami,” Lance said, pulling himself away from the door frame, he could never say no when his mom used his real name. 

Lance and Maria stood in the kitchen in silence, just the sounds of them washing the dishes and the voices of the people in the next room were there. 

“Mijo, I’m not sure I should be asking, but what happened with Keith’s parents?” Maria asked, making sure she wasn’t too loud so Keith would hear her. 

“I did promise to you later” Lance sighed, drying some of the dishes before continuing. “His parents died, a car crash,” Lance explained simply. 

“How old were he and his brother?” Maria asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. 

“Keith must have been 14, which made Shiro 19. He must just have started college when it happened,” Lance said, sorrow filling his body as he thought about how young to two had been.

“So young” Maria mumbled quietly, and Lance could see tears in the corner of her eyes. 

No one dared to say a word after that, both unsure of what to say so they just finished washing the dishes. When they finished, they both stood for a while, still not talking. 

“Hey, Taylor, we are going to watch a movie. Will you join us?” Keith said, suddenly standing in the kitchen.

“Of course, Ki, I’ll be right there,” Lance answered with a soft smile. 

Keith looked eyes with Lance, silently asking if Lance was okay, clearly sensing the solemn silence. Lance nodded reassuringly, feeling warm inside by Keith’s concern. Keith clearly wasn’t sure what to do with that answer, but he walked into the living room when Lance gave him an encouraging look.

“He’s a good kid, his brother did a great job with him,” Maria said, watching Keith and Rachel fight over which movie they should watch.

“He really did,” Lance smiled. “I’m just glad that neither of them was completely alone.”

“Yeah, me too. Leandro, you better take good care of him or else I’ll come to that college of yours and make sure you regret hurting him” Maria said, clapping her son on the shoulder, but Lance knew she was serious.

“I could never hurt him, Mami, he means too much to me,” Lance said back reassuringly and a fond smile on his lips.

With those words, Lance walked over to the couch, dropping down next to Keith ready to watch the movie Rachel had chosen. 

“I’m glad you're here,” Lance muttered to Keith as he leaned against him, making Keith smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sad but clarifying chapter, the next two chapters should have a little more Klance, maybe even another kiss


	24. 24th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family is together

##  24th of December

Waking up cuddling with Keith was surreal but at the same time, something that felt so normal, so right. It was a weird but wonderful feeling that Lance would never trade.

“Merry Christmas eve,” Keith said with a groggy voice as he felt Lance wake up next to him.

“Merry Christmas eve to you too,” Lance said, trying to hug Keith a little tighter, but the other boy pulled away.

“No, Lance wants hugs” Lance wined, which only made Keith laugh.

“Well, Keith wants a little kiss before any hugs,” Keith said innocently.

Lance looked at Keith, who smirked at him, rolled his eyes but pulled Keith into a kiss nonetheless.

“Not how I wanted to see my baby bro when I haven't seen him for a long time” Someone chuckled from the door, making Keith and Lance jump away from each other. 

“Luis,” Lance said, looking over to his brother awkwardly. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Regretting my life choices, obviously,” Louis said jokingly. 

“It’s not like I haven't walked in on you and Lisa doing something worse than making out” Lance shot back, making Louis raise his hands in defeat.

“You win, just don’t bring that up with Mami,” Louis said, pointing at Lance half-seriously. 

“Anyway, you must be the infamous Keith, the only interesting subject in the family group chat. It’s been a long time since I last saw you” Louis said, smiling at Keith. 

“It really has, you have a wife and two children, that's big,” Keith said, smiling back.

“Anyway boys, Mami said breakfast is ready soon, so get ready. And no sex, please” Louis said the last part with a wink, making the two boys blush madly, and then he left the room.

After Louis left, the two boys started laughing but got ready for breakfast.

The day continued calmly, everybody got their last-minute presents ready, and Maria stood in the kitchen preparing the feast to come. It was different from what Keith was used to, his Christmases were usually very calm, but Keith could definitely get used to this.

Later in the evening, minutes before dinner was ready, Marco came through the door. Everyone started clapping at his timing, and the dramatic boy just bowed as though he had just performed. 

Through dinner, Keith looked around himself, looking at people he had once seen as family. They had all changed so much, but deep down they were the same, it warmed Keith’s heart seeing them all again. He hoped that he could do this every year, maybe even have Shiro, Adam and Granny join. 

Almost as though she had heard his thoughts, Maria spoke up. 

“It’s too bad Takashi didn’t travel with you. I would have loved to see him,” Maria said with a warm smile. “He must just join us next year” Maria’s eyes looked between the two boys with a knowing smile. 

“He would love that, as long as Granny and Adam came with” Keith answered without missing a beat, he was planning on staying a part of this family this time.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Maria said sincerely. 

After dinner, Keith went outside to call his brother, even if he couldn’t see him, he would, at the very least talk to him. Their call lasted a little over an hour; mostly because both Adam and Granny wanted to talk to him as well, Granny especially was curious as to who this boy he had travelled to another state to see. 

Just as he hung up, Keith noticed Lance who was standing on the porch near the doors. 

“Hi Handsome,” Lance said with a smile walking up to Keith and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Hey, Cutie. How long have you been standing there?” Keith asked, looking lovingly at Lance. 

“Just long enough to hear you call me the love of your life,” Lance said innocently, happy to see Keith blush. 

“Well, it’s true” Keith whispered just before he leaned in and kissed Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter! I hope you liked it. It's very Klance-y!


	25. 25th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter of Christmas

## 25th of December

Keith would love to wake up like this every morning, his arms wrapped around Lance, no deadlines, no nothing. It was quite, just the two of them. Keith wasn’t ready to wake up, so instead of doing that he just hugged Lance tighter. 

“Careful, if you hug me any tighter you might just crush me” Lance teased, despite his words he actually really liked being held this tight. 

“Mm-hm” Keith mumbled against Lance’s neck.

“Come on, Ki, we can’t sleep in today, it’s Christmas,” Lance said, but made no moves to get up either. 

“But I’m tired and there are people down stairs” Keith said, hiding his face in Lance’s back.

“Those people are my family and the longer we lay here the bigger the chance of us getting woken up by Sylvio and Nadia” Lance said, turning around so he was now facing Keith.

“And I love you family, but I want to stay here, in the warmth, without people,” Keith said, kissing Lance’s nose.

“No, you're not convincing me to stay, I don’t want to be woken up by my niece and nephew,” Lance said, pulling away from Keith, making the other boy wine in protest. 

“Shut it, we need to get up so no guilt tripping me,” Lance said as he sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Keith. 

“Fine, you _really_ want to get up” Keith complied, sitting up as well. 

“But only because I love you” Keith said after a moment, kissing Lance on the shoulder.

“Love you too” Lance whispered back and kissed Keith on the cheek.

Just as the two boys had gotten on some shirts, someone knocked. 

“It’s me. The kids are with me, so be decent” They heard Louis say from the other side. 

“You can come in, we’re clothed” Lance yelled back, both him and Keith laughing. 

“You better be” Louis joke-threatened, opening the door. 

As soon as the door opened two very energetic kids jumped up in the bed, chanting ‘Christmas’ and ‘presents’ over and over again.

“We are coming now, okay, be mad at Keith that it took so long” Lance smirked, picking up Nadia. 

Both of the kids instantly looked over at Keith with hatred in their eyes, which made Keith raise his hands in defense. 

“I was tired, okay, but we are coming down now with you, so no harm done” Keith defended with a nervous chuckle. “Christmas is a time for forgiveness” 

Nadia and Sylvio exchanged a look before they both nodded and looked back at Keith with much kinder eyes.

“We can forgive you this time” Sylvio warned Keith, making both Lance and Louis laugh.

With that problem solved, the five of them walked down stairs. They got greeted by a lot of tired expressions, clearly someone else had wanted to sleep longer as well.

It was nice, watching the family open presents, they had even gotten a few for Keith. Something that may have brought a few tears to Keith’s eyes. 

Many years after, Keith held that particular Christmas morning close to his heart, even if he celebrated every Christmas after that with the McClain family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end and I hoped you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
